Windows To The Soul
by Tootsiepop254
Summary: A collection of randomness, from me, to you! Some humor, some sadness, a little bit of everything. Please R&R. I'll give you a cookie. T for possible language.
1. Friendship

**A/N: **A collection of bizarreness just for you. Mostly about L and Light (no pairings – well, few, if any), but will contain a little of everything. Please R&R

The cat was not my idea, I am using her with permission. It belongs to **emeral wolf** and her story **Kitten in the ally**_**. **_It's a cute story; check it out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not own L's kitten. I have my own two cats, Gremlyn and Maylar, two dogs, and a crow named Edgar.

**Friendship**

He had lost. Well, I guess that depended on how one looks at it. He knew, without a single doubt, who the first two Kira's were. He had _caught_ the third Kira, who had confessed, just before being killed himself. Right after Light took hold of the Death Note.

And now, it was almost a certainty that Light – _no, Kira –_ would kill him, just as soon as he found out his name. That was the challenge, wasn't it? To see who caught (and killed) whom first? At the moment, it looked like it was a draw. He had fingered Kira – all three, in fact. It was more than likely that Kira would be the one to kill first.

So he would die. The world would mourn the loss of the great detective 'L', but who would miss _him_? Would anyone miss the shy, brilliant man who loved tennis? He was not lying when he had told Light – all the while knowing that he was probably Kira- that the young killer was his first and only friend. So it was ironic now that he would be killed by the only man he considered to be his friend. No doubt Light would be relieved that he was dead. The only man who was a real threat to Kira would be out of his way. Watari would be saddened, of course. The elderly gentleman had come to consider his employer as his son, for which Ryuzaki was grateful. He would be the only one.

Oh well. Ryuzaki sighed, rising from his customary sitting position to pace around his spacious bedroom. He was ashamed at himself for the self-pity he was feeling. Wasn't it better that only one person mourned him? He was jolted out of his melancholy musings when he was rammed full force in the shins by a small dark ball of fluff. Smiling slightly, he bent down and wiggled his fingers in the young cat's fur. "Hello Luna. Will you miss me when I'm dead?"

The black cat flopped on her back and wrapped herself around Ryuzaki's arm, and promptly began an enthusiastic purring as loud as she could while licking the arm of her savior. Ryuzaki gazed at his Luna, and for the first time that day, he felt... happy.

He had rescued the scared, starving kitten some months back. After the vet had assured him that she was generally healthy (no more chocolate, if you please), he had taken her home and shyly set her on his bed. He had never had a pet growing up, and now, with the tiny kitten looking up at him, the icy knot of fear began to set in. What if he made a mistake and she died? He could have killed her by giving her the candy bar that had lured her into his hands in the first place. What if-

And then the kitten touched his arm with her paw, looked him in the eye, and gave a decisive 'meow'. That was when he knew that she would be alright. He named her Luna due to the crescent shaped mark on her belly. Since then she became his shadow, always wanting to be in the same room with him. She never bothered him when he was thinking, or working on a case, content instead to merely watch him.

Ryuzaki looked down at the half grown cat attached to his arm and he smiled. Yes, he would be missed after he was gone. Light may have been his first friend, but he wasn't his only friend.


	2. L's Secret

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. NOTHING, I tell you!!

**L's Secret**

Light cringed as he watched Ryuzaki pop yet another sweet into his mouth. How could he possibly eat that many sweets and not get sick? He remembered the time when, at the fair, he had eaten a whole bag of cotton candy, against his father's advice. Light shuddered involuntarily, at the memory of the nausea that came after they returned home. Since then, Light hadn't had much taste for candy. He turned back to his files as he heard the crunch of another candy wrapper.

"Light, would you like some?" Ryuzaki asked, holding out a mint for him. "Er, no." Light was unable to conceal the shudder that ran down his frame at the sticky-sweet smell. "Thanks anyway."

"Okay then," Ryuzaki mumbled and slowly brought the candy to his mouth. He loved watching the others react to what they perceived as his freakish candy addiction. In truth, while the candy served a genuine purpose (the sugar stimulating his mind as well as giving his hands busy work unwrapping the candies while he was deep in thought), Ryuzaki took no pleasure in his constant candy high.

In fact, although nobody would believe him if he told them (not that he ever considered telling them), Ryuzaki hated candy. It took years of practice for his stomach to be able to tolerate the constant barrage of sugar and caffeine. It was a mystery to him how he survived without becoming a diabetic or his teeth falling out. How he kept so thin was no mystery, however. He was (although no one would ever guess) a very active man, often spending hours working on his martial arts in the wee hours when most sane people were sleeping (but who would ever accuse him of being entirely sane?). That, coupled with his unnaturally high metabolism, served to keep the world's greatest detective fighting fit.

Like his real name, and the little kitten who lived in his room, the fact that he hated candy would remain L's little secret.


	3. Bedtime Stories

So I went to the fair today with my son. I got a NICE sunburn, and a yummy wallscroll of L.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note (sobs)

Light sighed. He had been released from solitary confinement, only to be chained to Ryuzaki. He lifted his hand and stared at the metal cuff encircling his wrist. Judging by the feel and weight of the cuff and chain, Light guessed that they were made of high quality steel. Ryuzaki must really know his restraints.

Light shook his head. He didn't need or want such thoughts in his head so close to bedtime. Wait-

"Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm, yes? What is it Light?"

I was wondering, how are we going to do... stuff with this chain?"

"Stuff?" Ryuzaki asked, tilting his head to one side and frowning in concentration. "Exactly what kind of 'stuff' is it that you are referring to??

"Well, like sleeping, showering, using the bathroom – stuff."

"Oh, well, we will have to share the bed. But don't worry; I only require 4.6 hours of sleep a night to function effectively, and I only take up a small section of the bed. I will take my laptop into the bedroom now and we will settle for the night. As for the rest, I will have Watari notch the door to the restroom so that we may have some privacy. However, you may only have a few minutes of privacy at a time."

Stunned into silence at the realization that he would have to change his clothes in front of this man, Light allowed himself to be dragged upstairs into his (now their) room.

Ryuzaki's (and now theirs, Light mentally reflected) bedroom was large and mostly empty. There was a large bed, and next to it was an office chair and a night stand. The bed was large and inviting, and Light suddenly realized how tired he was.

Ryuzaki unchained Light just long enough to remove his shirt, then he quickly shed his shoes, socks, and slacks, and climbed into bed.

"Night, Ryuzaki."

"Mm," came the response, as the detective turned his attention to his laptop.

They saw it at the same time. The book on the cover of Ryuzaki's pillow. Light picked up the book, and the two men stared at the slim, hardbound book.

**Making Babies: An Open Family Book For Parents And Children Together**

The two geniuses stared at the book in shocked silence for several minutes before Light looked up at the horrified detective. "Ya know, this answers A LOT of questions about your popularity with the ladies."

"I've never seen this book before," Ryuzaki snapped, snatching the book out of his suspects hands. "And I _know_ how babies are made!"

"If you say so. Night stud." Light replied. He grinned and rolled over, in a better mood then he had been in a long time.

Ryuzaki glared at the teen until he was sure he was asleep, then he picked the book up again. Steeling another peek at Light, he opened the cover and began to read...

**Somewhere in the building**

Watari ran his hands through his ash-grey hair in frustration. Where was that infernal book? He had promised to send that book to Near this week. 'Think!' he muttered to himself. 'When did I have it last?' He closed his eyes and concentrated. He'd brought the book in, then hed gotten sidetracked tidying up Ryuzaki's room... he rolled his eyes upward, where his charge would no doubt be getting his prisoner ready for the night...

"Oh my."

**A/N:** This story came about as I was helping my in-laws pack up their house. I was going through my ex-fiance's stuff, and found this book (he's 30), and it tickled me for the rest of the week. Hope you enjoyed!

T


	4. Death Note

Hello again! I missed you all so much that I had to update early! Question: How does the anime differ from the mangs? I have never seen the manga, though I have watched the anime all the way through.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.. Or L.. Or Matsuda (runs away crying). Enjoy!

**Death Note**

So.. there it was. Just standing.. or hovering there. A Shinigami. And on the table at its right, the Death Note.

He walked over and gingerly took the innocuous – looking notebook in his hands once more. Nothing. The ground didn't open up to swallow him whole; the notebook just sat there. He glanced at the creature; it was watching him curiously. He turned his attention back to the book, turning it over in his hands, opening it to look at the pages filled with names and details of the murders they had spent months working to stop.

He turned the notebook over again, staring the the words "Death Note" on the front. Oh what a powerful tool it would be! He could finally gain the respect of Ryuzaki and the rest of his team members! Not that he would actually _use it_, of course, but just the knowledge that you _could..._

"Matsuda." Ryuzaki's deadpan voice broke Matsuda out of his musings. He turned, and noticed that he was the center of attention. He quickly set the Death Note back on the table, and wiped his hands on his slacks. "Yes?"

"Matsuda, you were thinking out loud again." With that, Ryuzaki turned back to his work.

Matsuda, now realizing why everyone was looking at him, promptly fainted.

**A/N:** Reader Reviews!

**White Mikado -** I feel so privaleged that this was the first Death Note fanfic that you chose to read! That makes me feel all warm and happy inside. And you liked it! Double yay!

**CheeseFaerieXXL** - Glad you liked it. It MAY come up again, you never know with these boys!

**MiaoShou** - I have noticed a few 'questionables' in DN too... but thats true of most animes...

Well, that's it for reader reviews for now. Please review, and see your name in print!


	5. Cheesy Revenge

Apologies for what you are about to read; I really couldn't help myself!

T

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own it. Or anything else that may be mentioned herein.

**Cheesy Revenge**

Ryuzaki stared blankly at his computer screen. He was so tired he could hardly see straight, not having slept for several days. The same length of time that he'd been chained to Light Yagami.

Yes, the fact that the boy. whom he considered his friend, was probably Kira was unnerving, but not enough to deprive the stoic detective of his usual 4.6 hours of sleep a night. No, there was one simple reason that the world's greatest detective was staring blankly at his screen through enormous black eyes. He had actually been caught earlier that day, staring off into space, unaware of the stares of the other task force members, until he was jolted into reality by sudden wetness hitting his hand. To his horror, Ryuzaki realized he had been _drooling. _There was one simple, undeniable fact the kept the poor detective up, unable to catch even a few hours of sleep, and that was -

Light Yagami snored. Loudly. Walls shook, and the earth trembled with each gigantic blast from the boy's massive nostrils. Well, that's how it seemed, after two sleepless nights. Ryuzaki had tried everything, and nothing had worked. He even slept through the detective's attempts to wake him. So here they were, Light sleeping (and snoring), and the world's three greatest detectives so wound from lack of sleep he had put his clothes on backwards that morning (he had received strange looks from Watari and several Task Force members. The exception was Soichiro Yagami, who sent him a sympathetic look and was silently grateful that his house was quiet at night.

Muttering about Kira being a sadistic bastard, Ryuzaki opened a bag of Cheeto's. He stared down at the bag in confusion. "Where did these come from," he wondered. Thats when he heard it:

"Use them. You know you want to." Ryuzaki whipped around, almost falling off the bed in his frantic search for the person behind the voice. No one was there. Ryuzaki bit down on his thumb, tasting the cheesy residue on his fingers. Was he hallucinating?

"You can make him stop, you know." Ryuzaki tried to tune out the voice, but it was as if there was someone leaning over his shoulder, whispering seductively into his ear. He took a Cheeto out of the bag, and stopped with it halfway to his mouth. "Yes, thats it!"

Ryuzaki took the fat cheese puff and gently slipped it into Light's nostril. The voice giggled. Then he plugged the other nostril. The voice howled with laughter. Light snorted, and rolled over.

"There now, isn't that better?"

Ryuzaki cocked his head, listening. Light was still snoring, but the sound was greatly reduced. "Thank you, yes." His eyes fell on the grinning cheetah on the front of the bag. It appeared to be grinning at _him._ He shook his head, lay down, and was fast asleep within minutes.

Ryuk chuckled to himself. "Oh what fun humans are!" He quietly left the room and returned to the Shinigami Realm, where he would watch Light when he awoke.


	6. Dancing With The Stars

Sorry to be so long updating.. Hit a temporary road block, while trying to juggle **Goodbyes** and an original work that I hope to turn into a published work (everyone needs a dream). Anyways, the result is that I wind up completely confuzzled. So, I will be working on my FF stories until July, then I will take a short break (about 2 weeks, to get a good grip on the story) and work on my other.

Thanks to my WUBBULOUS readers, who are kind enough to review. Much love. Fresh baked cookies in the lounge for you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Dancing with the Stars.

**Dancing With The Stars**

They were in the family room. He knew, because he could pinpoint their voices, from anywhere in the house. He was an excellent detective, after all.

Light moved closer, keeping the wall between himself and the objects of his attention. Spying on his family had become a routine over the past few years. It was the best way to hear all the best news, since his parents forgot how mature he was and still treated him like a child sometimes. An added bonus was Sayu's idle gossip; Who knew what interesting bit of information he could pick up and save for later blackmail? He _was_ a brother, after all.

This evening was looking to be a bust. The two Yagami women were tuned into the television, not talking. Light was about to return to his room when he heard Sayu speak. He leaned closer to the edge of the wall, so as not to miss any of the conversation.

"Oh thank goodness Daddy finally got us satellite. Now we can watch these American shows. I really like this, and I love watching these guys dance. They are _soooo_ cute!"

"Oh yes. And watch how they move their hips! That's how you know a man is good in bed. I bet you didn't know that your father was an _excellent_ dancer, did you?

"Mom!" Sayu's shocked cry, and her mother's answering chuckle, muffled the sound of Light's retreat.

With the image of his parents dancing naked permanently seared into his brain, Light ran to the bathroom and relieved himself of his dinner.

Thus began his first day in Purgatory, forced to relive his worst memories for all eternity.

XxX

In heaven, Ryuzaki turned to Soichiro and asked. "So, did you really dance well?"

Soichiro smiled. "That's why she married me." Ryuk, who had stopped by for a visit, laughed. "Still," the ex-detective continued, "I find it hard to believe that my son stooped so low as to spy on his family."

Ryuzaki raised his eyebrows, and stared at his companion. "You have trouble believing that your teenage son, who, in the course of a few years, murdered hundreds of thousands of people, and ruthlessly used and manipulated everyone around him, including the two of us, spied on his family?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Ryuk cackled again. Dead or alive, humans certainly were _interesting_.


	7. The Matsuda Dilema

Appologies for the long wait. I have been writing some original stories, and am planning to submit them to some magazines for publishing. Of course, this takes a lot of time, and between that and being a single parent, I rarely have time to write for fun. But I sat down this evening and penned this, just for you. Enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I own my toothbrush. But not Death Note. That belongs to someone with more money than me.

**The Matsuda Dilema**

They weren't scheduled to arrive until four, presumably due to Ryuzaki's strange sleep schedule. Soichiro had some ideas about Kira that he wanted to run past Ryuzaki, so the Task Force was headed up to the top floor three hours early.

There was something bothering Soichiro, something that had nothing to do with Kira - or at least he hoped it had nothing to do with Kira. Matsuda, for the second day in a row, had failed to show up for work. Matsuda was the youngest and the most inexxperienced on the Task Force, and had been feeling very upset and useless these past few weeks. However, young though he may be, Matsuda was extremely dedicated to his job in general, and the Kira investigation in particular. Soichiro frowned. Had _he_done something to drive his young protege off? It was no secret that Matsuda worshipped the older detective, and Soichiro always tried to treat the younger man with the same respect he gave to the young man walking beside him.

Light had commented on Matsuda's absence earlier that day. His disappearance had raised concerns from the other officers that Kira had gotten to him. Since the young man looked up to Soichiro as a father figure (his own father had been a police officer who had been killed in the line of duty - leaving Matsuda with the desperate need to catch criminals, while at the same tome leaving him sympathetic to Kira's brand of justice), Soichiro had taken responsibility for him. He had called Matsuda that morning, concerned about his health. Matsuda was obsessive about work, and had never missed a day before. He had sounded fine, if a bit rushed, and Soichiro had heard another voice in the background. Briefly, Soichiro had considered the possibility that Matsuda was shacked up with a woman, but quickly discarded the idea. The only woman Matsuda had shown any real interest in was Light's sister, Sayu. A fact that her mother was vehemently against ("I won't have my only daughter marrying a police officer!").

The police chief was jolted out of his personal thoughts as they approached the door of their current headquarters. There had been no acknowledgement from Watari, as was the norm. Soichiro frowned. Somethig wasn't right. From inside the room the Task Force members could hear the sound of voices. The thickness of the door was such however, that they could not hear who was inside the room, or what was being said. The thought echoed through the men that perhaps Kira had discovered the current headquarters...

"I hear the sound of at least three men, one of whom is undoubtedly Ryuzaki," Soichiro whispered. "Light, you stay out here, since you aren't armed. The rest of you, on my word." From inside the room, Ryuzaki's voice sounded out in a short cry of pain. "Now!" With a tremendous battle cry, the members of the Task Force (plus Light, who wasn't going to miss the possible demise of his greatest foe) rushed into the room, prepared to fight their unknown enemies to the death--

--And found Matsuda, sprawled on top of Ryuzaki. Matsuda's shirt was unbuttoned. Ryuzaki's leg was locked behind Matsuda's, and both men wore identical expressions of shock and surprise.

"I knew _Ryuzaki_ was a freak, but _Matsuda..._" Aizawa's whisper carried across the stunned silence like the crack of a whip. Grunting, Ryuzaki pushed Matsuda off and both men got to their feet. He was favoring one ankle, and Matsuda offered his shoulder for support. His face was red, and he seemed to be going incapable of speech. Ryuzaki, his face characteristically blank, raised his hands. "Very well Detectives," he drawled. "Please, either put your weapons away or shoot me." The detectives, who had completely forgotten their guns were drawn, hastened to holster them.

All except Aizawa, who looked for a moment like he was seriously contemplating shooting the eccentric genius. He cast a last look at Ryuzaki, who was staring back at him, a knowing look in his eye. Reluctantly, he holstered his pistol.

"Wha- what's going on here?" Light finally asked. Soichiro noticed how his son's hands shook, and the jealous glint in his eye. He filed these facts away for later consideration. He had quite enough to deal with right now, thank you very much, without worrying about his son's sexuality.

Ryuzaki noticed it too, and grinned his crooked grin. "I was assisting Mr. Matsuda in a courting ritual." Hearing the startled gasps, his grin grew. "He was _trying_to learn how to dance. Unfortunately, you arrived just after the bafoon viciously landed on my foot. If only you had arrived a few minutes sooner" He hobbled over to his chair and sat down. Matsuda, who had turned bright red listening to Ryuzaki's description of his skills, finally found his voice. "I heard your sister like to dance," he stammered. "I hoped that if I could dance, I might have a chance with her."

Ryuzaki was the only one who noticed the relief in Light's eyes as they slid over to meet his own. It was a look of relief, mixed with posessiveness and touched by insanity. Kira's look.


	8. L's Dilemma

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry! My hiatus lasted what, a year? But I'm back! I am currently re-watching Death Note episodes to find things to write about, as well as writing what my muse forces me to. Spiteful creature sometimes, I tell you.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just play with it from time to time.

**L's Dilemma**

Yes. Light Yagami was Kira. There was no doubt. Not that he could prove it, of course. If he could, the boy would have been executed long ago. Which was a pity, really. Because L really liked him.

Not _that way_, of course. L wasn't gay. Not that he couldn't be. Sex was sex, in his opinion. He just preferred it with women.

Now Light... That was another matter entirely. He had seen the look of disappointment on the younger man's face when L had removed the shackles binding them together 23.6 hours of the day. And the deranged jealousy when the Task Force had barged in on Matsuda's dance lesson. That one had been awkward all around.

The excuses that the boy made to spend time with the detective went beyond the cat and mouse game they'd been playing with each other for months. He stood closer than necessary to L when analyzing information. Information that was on his own computer, thank you very much. He just likes hovering over L. Even the teen's blatant womanizing was a sign of repressed homosexuality.

Light Yagami was gay. And he was in love with the detective. Which could have worked out alright, since they were both intelligent and really had so much in common. With the exception of the boy being a killer. And not a woman.

That was why L had unchained them when he had, earlier than he'd liked. The teen was clearly getting too attached. Not that his attachment would end up saving the detective's life. Or Light's, for that matter.

One of them was going to end up dead, at the hands of the other.


	9. Aizawa

**A/N: **Inspired while watching Death Note at 2:30 in the morning. I figure that since Watari raised L, he considered L pretty much his kid.

I own nothing except my fat old dog.

* * *

_**Aizawa**_

Aizawa entered the underground garage for the third day in a row, with just a little hesitation. For the past two days, the security system had not let him through the metal detector until he'd taken off his pants. It was truly annoying. Strangely, he seemed to be the only one having that problem.

He'd spent the morning arguing with his wife – again. Now he got to go to work with that freak Ryuzaki and the extra-annoying Misa. At least the Chief was back. Hopefully things would return to normal soon.

Aizawa parked and headed towards the screening room that held the metal detector. He quickly shed his shoes, belt, wallet and change.

The red X appeared.

Aizawa sighed. Three days, and Watari hadn't fixed the system? Off came the pants.

Still the red X appeared.

XxX

When Chief Yagami entered the screening area after spending some time with his wife and daughter, he found a butt-naked Aizawa sobbing on the floor. Aizawa just stared at the chief, silent tears streaming down his face.

Chief Yagami, after a silent moment, shed his wallet, change and belt. He stepped through the metal detector...

The green O appeared and the older detective hurried into the building.

Aizawa jumped up and rushed the door. The red X appeared, and the door refused to unlock. Aizawa, bare naked already, threw his hands up in defeat. "What the hell do I have to do?" Frustrated, he raked a hand through his hair.

The green light came on and the door unlocked.

Eagerly, he rushed through the door. The other detectives (and Light) stared wordlessly at the naked man, before carefully averting their eyes.

Aizawa, realizing his costume (or lack thereof), blushed and struggled for something to say that would make his colleagues understand. They all lived here for now. They didn't have to pass the security screenings everyday.

Ryuzaki, who hadn't turned his attention from the giant screen in front of him, was the first to break the increasingly awkward silence. "Mr. Aizawa. It might be best if you take a few days off, get some rest. You've been under a great deal of stress lately, and it would be unfortunate if you were to have a mental breakdown."

That was the day Aizawa began taking Prozac.

**In The Control Room**

Watari pushed the Reject button again and watched the nude detective crumple to the ground. He took a sip of tea.

He watched the chief walk up, assess his detective, and proceed to the metal detector. Watari pushed the Pass button and the chief entered the building. Aizawa rushed the door.

Watari pushed the Reject button. As his victim ran his hands through his hair, Watari pushed the Pass button. As the detective rushed through, leaving his clothes and personal belongings forgotten on the floor, Watari leaned back in his seat.

"Teach you to call my kid a freak," he said, taking another sip of tea.

05/18/2011


End file.
